Mindset
by IronBat99
Summary: Team Prime heads out to forcefully take energon from Megatron's Warship, due to supplies back in base and Earth being scarce. Leaving Ratchet behind, the old doctor has nothing to do but daydream. (Optimus x Ratchet: One-shot)


_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry for any followers on this story that was supposed to be longer...way longer. I've decided to just leave it as this, as this one-shot seemed more awesome than the other chapters combined. It's not long, yet not short either. I won't be talking again, so uhh, bye from me. Read, and review if you'd like._

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

Earth's appearance seemed quiet. Especially Jasper. Well, nothing ever happened in that boring little city anyway. It was like every other day. The sky was dark purple, obtaining tiny fires that sparkled around it. A twinkle here, and a flash there. As the moon formed a stage of comfort, so did the temperature of the air. All was well, and the darkness slept.

However, in the desert, the cooled sands and moutains of rocks trembled, bouncing off Mother Nature's silence. Lasers and puffs of black smoke enclosed the entire area. A ship, enhanced with the finest alien technology, screamed terror. It floated, perfectly suited with futile weaponry. It's design carved from top to bottom, presenting nothing but fear to those who dare to look. And that was just the exterior.

Inside, were battles occurring in every corner. Bulkhead was seen, busting a Con with a left-hook, thrusting his own hammer-like hand onto it's face, shattering the details. Checking from behind, another tried to pounce on him. Steadily, the green Autobot jumped backwards, using one metal foot to strike the enemy unconscious. As he landed, and regained his balance, he searched around for the other's attention.

"When are these guys gonna quit? We've been at it for a while now," the muscle of the pair stated. He earned a look from the only female there, Arcee.

"You're right; Optimus and Bee should've been out by now. Wonder what's taking so long," Arcee answered, roundhousing an opponent. "You think we ought to help, in case they-"

"I'm sure they're fine. Let's not lose hope yet, right?"

The motorcycle thought for a moment, before blasting an energy bolt at a Con, leaving a burnt hole on it's chest. "Yeah...alright," she replied, reluctantly. Bulkhead nodded, with a slight grin to lighten up the doubtful mood, right after purposely tripping a Decepticon, followed by slamming his elbow onto it's face, crushing it like a monster truck would have to a normal vehicle.

* * *

**Somewhere deeper in the Warship:**

Optimus held gunpoint to Starscream from a far distance. The leader's image was scratched and scaved, a result of his previous wrestle with Megatron's second in command.

The cowardly jet-changer pressured a dangerous dagger gently on Bumblebee's chest, near his spark. An irritable noise came from the small sword, as it slid down the yellow scout's metallic paint. The poor Autobot was almost torn apart from the battle that took place; all he could do was squint from the pain, and stare hopelessly at Starscream's optics, red and sharp.

"Let him go, Starscream," Optimus ordered, full authority in his voice. His laser gun beamed brighter, emitting a higher sound.

"And what if I don't? What will you do? Come closer, and this sorry excuse for a hero will ooze worthless energon," the Decepticon replied, gripping the dagger tightly; smirking pure devastation. He glanced at the Autobot leader, wanting to test Prime's emotions and motives. "Go ahead. Shoot me. I'll make sure this stinger follows the same exact fate."

Optimus' optics squinted more closed, aiming professionally at the knife that mocked Bumblebee. Without warning, a laser beam shot from the shadows, sending the dagger away from Starscream's grasp. The Decepticon gasped with a raspy voice, immediately facing the direction of the attack. Arcee stood in a ninja-like stance, lowering down her arm-cannon. Bulkhead posed right behind her.

"Nice shot, Arcee," Bulkhead complimented.

"Thanks. Now, where were we?"

Suddenly, Bee found physical strength in his lower-body, and kicked the torturer in his stomach. The skinny robot slid on his back; his wings creating sparks of light as they roughly scratched the hard ground. The kick sended him skitting towards Optimus, receiving a glare of anger from the leader. Lifting his hands up in a surrendering manner, Starscream regrettably chuckled, expecting mercy from the death stare.

Bulkhead quicky strolled to the injured Bot, offering his shoulder pads as support. The yellow figure gracefully accepted the assistance, slouching from the battle scars he had gained. Arcee followed the pathetic Decepticon's plee to Optimus.

"Hehe. Of course, I was only joking. I would never hurt-ugh!" The jet was violently hoisted up from the neck, by the Prime, obviously being demonstrated no mercy.

"Listen here, Starscream. Jeopardize Bumblebee's existence once more, and you'll be left with nothing, but a head," the tall figure straining the Con, informed with a serious vocal sound. Starscream nodded lightning fast, agreeing without thought. With no care, the truck-changer dropped hold of the coward, still glaring.

"So, we take all this energon, right here," Arcee asked, visualizing the surrounding of containers filled with the bluish-liquid.

"Positive. Take as much as you can carry. We must be vigilant, or Megatron will be here any sec-"

"Right now, I presume? I see we've been occupied during my flight to India," the all-out master of the Decepticons stepped in, speaking in a calm posture, arms held behind his back. He glanced at his deputy, and scowled. "You waste my time, Starscream. You're useless; can never finish the task at hand. Didn't you leave a few days ago," he asked with some sarcasm.

"Master, I only left to retrieve valuable artifacts-"

"Oh, shut up already. You see what I have to deal with," Megatron spoke, pointing his palms out towards his second in command, still facing the heroes.

"Megatron. This is no game. We've traveled to only take what's needed. Fuel," Optimus said. "And I know...we will still have to use force." He slowly, lifted his arm-cannon, aiming directly at his longtime nemesis' forehead. His partners did the same, mimicking the steady movement of their leader. Megatron simply raised a metal brow, smirking at what he knew was going to happen next. It's been days since he fought, and he ached to ambush.

He was the first to ignite, shooting Optimus in the chest. Half a second later, a bolt attached itself to Megatron as well, sending him flying back to a wall. That's when more of the attack continued onward.

* * *

**3:16 AM**

Hours passed since the team's last transmission. So, silence. It was the only sound from the base. A gasket would pop every once and a while, and snores of sleeping robots would be audible, but other than that, it was just...silence. Ratchet, reached out for a wrench, equipping it's use to tighten bolts. He was repairing another device that was destroyed by Bulkhead once again. He cursed silently, practically mumbling.

"Stupid jock, always putting his curious hands where he's not supposed to. Yet, he does it anyway," the medic nearly yelled. He sighed with frustration, his shoulders sinking in a depressing act. He dragged his feet to an area where he could sit and rest his metallic eyelids for a few minutes.

'If only you were here, Optimus. You'd comfort me with your warm voice; filling my mind with peace and positive thinking. Heck, I'd be blessed with a new idea to bring to life! You make everything seem just...better, now don't you," Ratchet asked inwardly. The thought of the Prime allowing him to rest his head on the other's chest enlightened his mood. He let his head fall back, fluttering his eyelids shut for that little rest he promised himself. A smile crept on his face, as he thought of that moment Arcee tried to bring up yesterday, before they left.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Miko, I needed that," the ambulance-changer yelled to the teenage girl. Shaking his head with raging pulses, he ran to retrieve a well-sized extinguisher, taking the life of the flames that burned a control panel.

"Oops, sorry dude," the small rock star said, barely feeling the guilt; just shrugging it off. As the fire diminished, Ratchet quickly swung his head, facing Miko with a deadly glare.

"You're never sorry, you annoyance!"

"Ratch, ease out," Bulkhead said as he walked in, offering his hand for Miko to climb on. Before she hopped up, a pink tongue protruded from her lips. The medic grumbled negative thoughts; ways of how to squash a human being without anyone else knowing.

'One day...one fraggin' day,' Ratchet mumbled in his mind. He shook like a tea pot on a stove, almost releasing steam from his transmitters. He pinched the middle of his brows, unable to handle his anger much longer.

Bulkhead tried to speak. "Uh, me and Miko gonna go check out that Monster Truck Rally later today."

"[Soft growl] Go away...," the disturbed ambulance ordered, almost whispering. The green robot scratched his head, giving a confused face to Miko. They quietly exited the main area of the Autobots' headquarters.

'I'm surrounded by idiots, mindless-'

"Is there a problem, old friend," Optimus kindly asked, entering slowly, his blue and red paint recently repainted. Seems like the boss spent time on grooming products too; not just planning and ordering everyone around.

Ratchet nearly jumped from the unexpected visitor, quickly dusting his body from any signs of distress. He turned to manifest his leader's posture, having an emotionless expression.

"No, not at all, Optimus. Just...having a conversation with Bulkhead and his human partner."

"I heard conflict."

"Hmgh, nonsense. You must have been hearing things."

"What troubles you?"

"...nothing."

"Are you sure," the Prime asked, coming closer to his aged companion.

"I'm positive, Optimus," Ratchet stated, walking backwards. He accidentally walked back too far; a vial with a chemical fell, shattering it's components. He left it to leak.

"I don't believe you..."

"Honest."

"...," The truck-changer grasped the medic's shoulder pads. His stomach area almost touched Ratchet's. The smaller Autobot's legs were between the towering figure's. The Prime's shadow covering the other, almost as if there was no lighting. Soft heat and sounds of engines echoed throughout the room.

"Optimus, we need more...ener...gon," the motorcycle stopped in her tracks; her optics widened from the small scene she was witnessing. The two other men immediately separated from each other, clearing their throats, avoiding any eye-contact. "Umm, so...uh-huh. Wrong timing, I guess," she uncomfortably worded.

"What is the update, Arcee," the embarrassed leader asked.

"[Clears throat] I was going to warn of the low supply of energon," the female replied, still amazed from the event.

"I already told him that," Ratchet interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning against a table. Arcee let more weight on one leg, placing her metal hands on her hips. The medic sure knew how to piss her off in a nick of time.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, then gave a generous smile to Arcee.

"I am fond of the situation; thank you, Arcee," the tall Autobot said. He gained a stern nod.

"Alright. I gotta go with Jack, we'll catch up soon, Optimus," the blue robot answered, turning around to proceed her task.

"Primus. Doesn't anyone know knocking anymore," the aged ambulance bluntly spoke, not really directing it to no one. A deep giggle could be spotted from the other next to him. Hearing the gentle noise, he exhaled and drove his optics towards Optimus'.

"You never fail to lighten the mood, old friend," Optimus listed into a kind sense of words. He patted the medic's shoulder pad, moving it slightly. He received a warm grin, and a request.

"So, next time," Ratchet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, Optimus."

The leader held confusion, but let it slide. He opened his long arms and gently embraced the smaller male; not expecting to be granted the same, in which he wasn't.

* * *

**Back to reality:**

'Scrap. He's the reason I don't obliterate this place already. He's special...so, stunning.'

Now, all he could do was wait when the group's return came about. Little did he know, war was present, and his teammates' lives were in serious danger...especially, Optimus Prime.

**...**


End file.
